


Egypt

by Huggy6ear_Angel



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggy6ear_Angel/pseuds/Huggy6ear_Angel
Summary: A small moment between Carlisle and Aro in Egypt
Relationships: Aro/Carlisle Cullen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> This falls under my general canon, but you don't need to have read anything else to understand this

“Lilo, just for one second, please,” Aro said smiling.

Carlisle refused to stand still, kept changing poses too fast for Aro to push the button and still the moment forever in paper and ink. A smile was playing over his face, a little shy and a little daring, his blond hair was wet, the light waves that he usually kept tamed were tempting Aro with their every move. They had been out on the beach less than half an hour ago, Carlisle's skin still holding on to the kisses the sun had left on it.

Out of love and passion, Aro was sure. He dared the sun to consider anything else.

It was funny how the world worked sometimes...

Aro had received an urgent message, asking to fulfill a promise of years ago, one he would never try to refuse.

“ _I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to remember it,_ ” Carlisle had said when Aro had asked as they met on the port of Alexandria. Something about a war, something about getting tired, Aro didn't push it. And he didn't tell Carlisle how long he had been waiting for him on the port, watching as the ships boarded and unboarded, how he had worried himself to the brim of insanity, fearing Carlisle wouldn't come.

Long sleeves and high shoes, head wraps and veils, it was convenient that such attire was common here. It was just as convenient that the land was stricken by a plague that left many villages and towns deserted, empty and _safe_. He led Carlisle to a town he used to love, where he had often worked as a mortal, a town that had been destroyed and rebuilt many times since. A town by the most brilliant shore, that lay empty because of misfortune or nature, but that would surely be once again rebuilt and would again flourish. But until then, they had time.

And the entire coast to themselves.

And a one room house made of red stone, a window with wooden shutters that were now open letting in air tightly knit with salt, a mess of cotton and wool and hide tucked in one corner that served as a _resting_ luxury and Aro couldn't tear his eyes off his treasure.

He would never get tired of seeing his soulmate like this, free, open, playful, looking like nothing but a piece of art, so untouchable yet so intimate.

He wanted to capture that beauty, keep it forever, shout it to the world, and he never thought he would do Carlisle justice. Everytime the blond agreed to pose for Aro to be painted, Aro was never satisfied with the quality of his work, there was always something missing, something that he could not conquer with brushes and paint. He had paid other artists, the ones with the best reputation and still, he found them lacking. Oh, if only Michelangelo was still alive... Perhaps he could see what all the others couldn't and perhaps he would find the right combination of colours to show it to them all.

But alas, it did not matter, because Aro would not get tired of trying. He would not get tired of seeing Carlisle still in the position he would choose to have him. It was frustrating and at the same time, Aro would give anything to feel that way forever.

But this was a new form of art. Photography.

Aro was skeptical and downright scared, but he was trying to learn, and Carlisle was putting all his efforts into hindering him.

He moved, the images turning out blurry, he hid his face, turned against the light, the shadows cast by the summer sun brilliant but obscuring his beauty. He talked, breaking the symmetry of his face, dizzying Aro with his melodic voice and his gentle tones. But that was not the worst thing he was doing.

No...

He had been wearing a wrap, white piece of clothing around his waist, pulled tight against his calves right beneath each knee. The striking white, egyptian cotton could put to shame every other high couture fabric in existence. It was thick, made to withstand a sailor's life, but usually worn under many other layers, it left little to the imagination. Aro wanted to go find the merchant of this piece, fall to his knees and praise.

He could do little but stare, take in the wonder that was Carlisle. A fear that this was forbidden echoed sometimes in his mind, that such beauty should not be allowed to wander the earth. That god, the one Carlisle was so devoted to, had made a mistake by letting his soulmate come down and walk among men. Aro feared that if he looked at him too much, god would realise his mistake, take the angel back.

But at the same time Aro could not stop looking, he could never have enough. And if god tried to take Carlisle from him, well then, he could fight and he _would_ fight dirty.

Carlisle was talking, teasing him for a while now, but Aro couldn't hear, too absorbed in the angel in front of him, worried that any second now Carlisle would change his mind and leave again. He wasn't sure how many times he could go through this. But he would, even if everytime it tore away at his chest to watch Carlisle leave. It would be alright eventually, he told himself but didn't fully believe it. Marcus had told him to give his soulmate time, for Time is a great teacher, perhaps the greatest of them all. So Aro was doing that, and still bending at Carlisle's every single, tiny desire. Ah gods... he was in too deep.

Carlisle stretched his arms forward, all the muscles in his arms tensing, his expression eased, “Aro,” he called in a soft voice. A request or an offer, Aro wasn't sure. He pushed the button, snapped a photograph and let go of the machine. Suddenly jealous of the sun's marks on his porcelain skin, he reached for his soulmate.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, [ this ](https://zzinvolterra.tumblr.com/post/641761505650589696/so-i-know-we-assume-that-janes-it-was-nice-to) is the tumblr post that urged me to write this.


End file.
